Jalan Sendiri
by sazyanaita
Summary: Saga adalah Sage. Dan dia tidak jadi Sage karena namanya 'Saga'. Warning Inside.


**Disclaimer: Ragnarok © Lee Myoung Jun, Ragnarok Online © Lyto**

**Jalan Sendiri © tasyatazzu**

**Warning: abal, OOC, OC, possible typo(s).**

**.**

**.**

Izlude panas, gerah. Kota tepi laut itu sama mengerikannya dengan Alberta atau Comodo atau Morroc dalam hal terik matahari. Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Saga. Ia berjalan malas di kota, melipir ke bayang bangunan, di siang hari Midgard.

"Oi." Saga berhenti dan melihat yang memanggilnya. Pemuda berambut pirang dengan bayangan abu-abu di puncak kepalanya.

"Mo," panggil Saga pelan. Semua tenaganya seperti sudah dihisap oleh matahari.

"Izlude panas sekali, ya? Tidak seperti Geffen atau Payon. Di sana teduhnya bagai surga, dibandingkan dengan kota ini. Mengerikan, dataran rendah itu," keluh Mo—Mobeus. Saga tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak heran kulitmu pucat begitu. Jarang kena matahari rupanya."

"Tidak butuh matahari, kecuali kalau Jun ingin bermain," Mo mengedik pada laki-laki pucat berambut coklat yang diikat dan berpakaian serba biru dari atas sampai bawah. Jun menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Jangan banyak mulut, Mo. Aku lapar."

"Ah, Jun, kerjamu hanya makan saja," Mo mengeluh.

"Daripada kau, kerjamu hanya cerita padaku tentang yang bernama Mary itu. Siang dan malam. Aku bosan," Jun berbicara dengan intonasi datar. Mo memajukan bibirnya. Tangannya mengaduk tas dan mengambil kadal goreng.

"Ini, dan jangan bicara tentang Mary di depan Saga, Jun."

"Kalau begitu satu lagi makanannya, Mo."

Saga terkekeh melihat komedi dadakan yang dilakoni sahabatnya dan seorang Bongun. Ya, Jun bukan manusia. Ia adalah seorang Bongun yang diurus Mo kecil sejak kecil. Kekacauan di Payon membuat Jun terpisah dari kelompoknya dan diburu oleh para Acolyte muda. Mo yang kebetulan ada di sana bersama karavan orang tuanya memutuskan untuk memungut Jun dan memeliharanya.

"Saga, apa kamu kena sengat panas?" tanya Jun. "Mau pakai topiku?"

Saga menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih. Aku hanya sedikit melamun."

"…aku baru sadar, kau tahu?"

"Apa, Mo? Kau baru sadar Saga lebih tampan darimu? Seharusnya kau sadar sejak awal," Jun berkata sinis, masih dengan intonasi datarnya.

"Bukan begitu! Aku baru sadar, kalau namamu Saga dan kau menjadi Sage! Yah, meski sekarang gelarmu sudah Professor sih."

"Ah, ya. Aku juga baru sadar," kata Jun.

Saga mengedipkan matanya sekali-dua kali sebelum otaknya mampu mencerna pernyataan Mo. Ketika akhirnya ia mengerti, tawa keras tidak bisa berhenti keluar darinya.

Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya?

.

Saga adalah Sage. Bukan, bukan karena ia bernama 'Saga' lantas ia memilih untuk menjadi Sage dan profesi lanjutannya. Semua ini hanya kebetulan.

.

Saga lahir di jantung Kota Geffen, kota magis kuno para penyihir. Ayah dan ibunya adalah salah satu dari banyak Warlock yang dibanggakan Midgard. Fau Walde dan Lea Walde adalah pasangan paling membuat semua orang iri. Tepat, cepat, membunuh banyak, menguasai semua elemen, dan tidak kehilangan semua sifat manusianya. Saga kecil selalu ingin menjadi seperti orang tuanya.

Impian tipikal anak ingusan.

Saga lalu menempuh pendidikan menjadi seorang Mage. Berbekal cita-cita setinggi langit, ia masuk akademi bersama puluhan anak lainnya. Sumpah akan menjadi seorang penyihir muda berbakat dan melanjutkan pendidikan di Akademi Wizard terpatri dalam hati. Ia bersumpah, akan menguasai semua elemen dasar dan menjadi lulusan terbaik.

Namun, kadang itu semua hanya jadi sekedar mimpi dan sumpah belaka.

.

"Saga Walde."

Kelulusan di depan mata. Semuanya tersenyum senang. Lihat, senyum merekah di sini dan di sana. Tepuk bangga di pundak menyertai majunya kandidat ke panggung, menerima tanda kelulusan.

Tapi Saga tidak tersenyum. Ia tidak lagi tersenyum sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, sejak ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di akademi, sejak ia ternyata tidak mampu menguasai semua elemen dasar, sejak yang ia kuasai dengan baik hanya elemen tanah.

Rambut birunya yang ikal dan pendek bergoyang pelan ketika ia berjalan sambil menunduk.

.

"Juno?" tanya Saga heran.

"Ya, Juno. Kau tahu Saga, selain menjadi Wizard, selalu ada opsi lain bagi para penyihir muda. Sama seperti para pemain pedang dan para pemanah. Mereka tidak harus melulu menjadi Knight atau Hunter, kau tahu?" Lea Walde menjelaskan pada putra semata wayangnya. Saga merapatkan gigi mendengar ibunya. Rasanya semua ingatan yang memalukan itu kembali mengalir deras di setiap lekuk otaknya.

"Apa mereka menyebutnya, Sage?" tanya Fau Walde. Lea mengangguk.

"Sage memang kurang terkenal di Geffen, tapi mereka adalah penguasa Juno. Di sana dibangun Akademi Sage, di sana para Sorcerer berkumpul dan belajar. Kau ingat, Saga, bahwa Juno adalah kota pengetahuan yang sempat hilang? Bayangkan apa yang bisa kau pelajari di sana."

Saga masih menunduk. Matanya masih sendu. Sedih mendominasi hati. Fau memperhatikan replika sempurna dirinya itu. Mata biru, rambut biru ikal, sudut rahang yang tidak terlalu kaku. Bahkan ketakutan-ketakutan yang sedang putranya perlihatkan sangat mirip dengan apa yang pernah ia rasakan dulu.

"Apa Ayah dan Ibu mengusirku?"

Fau mencelos. Bahkan apa yang Saga katakan sama dengan apa yang hampir ia katakan pada orang tuanya ketika ia terpaksa masuk akademi penyihir. Fau mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Saga, menarik perhatian remaja tanggung itu.

"Saga, kau ingat aku lahir di mana?"

"…Izlude?"

"Ya, aku lahir di salah satu rumah kecil di tepi kota Izlude, dekat dengan yang sekarang menjadi tempat mendarat kapal udara. Sejak dulu, menjadi pemain pedang adalah cita-citaku. Ayahku Knight dan ibuku Priest. Bercanda dengan rekan ayah dan ibu sudah jadi kebiasaan bagiku."

"Ibu juga," Lea tidak mau kalah dari suaminya. "Ibu lahir di Payon. Ayahku Ranger, begitu juga ibuku. Tapi lihat aku sekarang. Siapa aku? Bukan Ranger atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan profesi itu."

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi kami untuk bisa menjadi seperti kami. Kau harus jadi dirimu sendiri, Saga, meski itu hal yang berbeda dari apa yang kau harapkan."

Fau harus sedikit berbangga hati dengan kemampuannya merangkai kata ketika melihat ada sedikit kilau yang kembali ke mata putranya saat ia mendengar kalimat berputar-putarnya.

.

"Jadi, kau menjadi Sage karena kau gagal jadi Wizard?" Sedikit tidak percaya muncul dari nada suara Mo. Saga mengangguk.

"Yeah."

"Hanya berbekal niat itu kau bisa lulus dari segala ujian gila itu?"

"Ya."

"Kau gila, _mate_!" Mo mengacak rambutnya, masih tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak gila, Mo."

"Kau gila! Orang tuamu Walde yang 'itu', dan kamu malah alih profesi begini, dan…kalau orang tuaku ada di posisimu mereka pasti sudah menyesal punya anak durhaka layaknya dirimu."

"Oh, hei, itu menyakitiku."

"Maksudku, serius! Ah, aku jadi kesal! Ayo, Jun, tinggalkan saja bocah polos menyebalkan ini!" seru Mo pada Jun yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan Poporing peliharaan seorang Ranger sambil menjauh pergi. Saga tertawa melihat tingkah Mo.

Sekaligus sedikit menertawakan dirinya sendiri di masa lalu.

.

.

#

A/N: voila! Apa kabar semua? Apa kabar fandom ROIndo? Apa kabar game kesayangan kita semua ini? Apa ada update terbaru? Apa sekarang grafiknya makin real atau makin kiyut? Apa Baphomet akhirnya punya saudara bernama Buphomet? /ditusuk karena garing

Saya kembali lagi dengan cerita yang masih abal, gaje, dan ngawur. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca sampai _author note_ yang tidak penting ini.

Review?

Salam,

**tasyatazzu**


End file.
